The Hope of Overwatch
by Images of the Lost
Summary: Before Overwatch, and after the omnic war Overwatch started to adopt orphans. These orphans would then feel the family that the Overwatch members, and be trained into bringing peace to the world. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am a new writer so please do insult me, and you can help me with the story, and maybe help me with my grammar.**

 **ALSO I DO NOT OWN OVERWATCH FORGIVE ME IF I FORGET TO PUT IT ON EVERY CHAPTER**

Character Sheet:

Name:

Age:(Cannot be below 14)

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapons:(This includes abilities, only limited to 2 abilities, and 1-3 weapons)

Relation:(You can be related to the overwatch characters)

Extra:

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Bold is when the stories has either a come to a end, or b authors whispers)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for submitting your characters the syoc will be always be up, since the more the better. Also if they are op, or breaks the lore I will not let them in (I might be a lore breaker, and a overpwoered maniac tho...)**

 **I DO NOT OWN OVERWATCH BLIZZARD DOES (The Majestic company)**

"You failed your mission am I correct" The commander of Overwatch known as John Morrison, said as he looked over to his "employee" **(Sorry I forgot what that work was)**. "Yes Commander Morrison we unsuccessfully didn't get the data due to lots of enemies, and bad teamwork however we did get about 75% of the info that we collected" The employee said as he looking down as his failure, and squeezing his hands, as he waited for his captain to respond. "Very well since you did collect most of the information I will not put you in more punishment, but instead I'll have to pair you up with with other people who also need help since most of our "employees" are currently in groups, and too busy working" Commander Morrison said as he dismissed his employee.

 **(At the Mech Room 526)**

"Many reasons we didn't get 100% was because, of you" Serpertine also known as Bai Long Ru by his real name said as he started to talk about the things that his partner who just recently talked to Commander Morrison was Quang Lu Wu. "Yea yea..." Quang said as he looked over to his left, as he recalled why they didn't get 100% of the data they were suppose to get. **(Flashback)**

"How much longer" Quang yelled as he controlled his mechanical wolf, and shot a line of fire, **(Yes creative I am with words)** at the enemy, and ducked behind a crate. "Almost it's around at 60% buy more time" Serpertine said as he continued hack until the data retrieval was complete. As Quang got up to shoot another line of fire, he saw a huge pink looking ball coming at him, as he ducked behind the crate, as it bounced, and hate Serpertine, as he grunted, and fell on his knees, as he tried to get up. "Crap sorry, and we need to get out of here now" Quang said as he ran over, and helped Serpertine up, which was a difficult task to do since he was skinny to the point you can see his finger bones very clearly, and it didn't help that his partner was taller then him.

 **(End of flash back)**

"Yea" Quang trailed on as he looked over to his mechanical owl, and wolf in his hands. "We are also having new teammates so maybe we can be more successful next time" Quang said as he put them back into his pocket, as he received a message, from his phone.

 **"HELLO YOUR TEAMMATES ARE COMING HERE IN 24 HOURS TO KNOW THEIR NAME, AND FOR THEM TO ACTUALLY TRUST YOU, AND NOT SOME RANDOM STRANGER THEIR NAMES ARE KYLE, AND BRENDAN CALTER, THEY WILL BE HERE SHORTLY" -OVERWATCH PROGRAM.**

Quang then closed his phone, and signed, as the following thoughts flowed through his mind. "This is going to be such a bad time".

 **Enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it is actually short, the character's appearances of the following are here. Also for the disappoint me I am actually a lazy writer so I might, or might not write that often ;(.**

Name: Brendan Colter (Codename: Tag)

Age: 18

Appearance: Tag stands at about 6' 2'' with a thin but muscular build and a lightly tanned skin tone. He has short black hair which is slicked back and a narrow face with sharp features and emerald green eyes. He wears a white hooded jacket over a black vest and black combat trousers, with white running shoes and black gloves. He also has a shoulder strap which is filled with multiple cans of spray paint and other weapons.

Personality: Brendan is a laid-back and easygoing individual, and very friendly. He's usually the peacemaker when fights break out in the group, and likes to take life at an easier pace. However, he is very vocal when it comes to social injustice and crime. He can often be found protesting against companies like Vishkar Corporation and those who seek to oppress people, or stopping small-scale crime, often leaving a stylized version of the Overwatch symbol as his mark. He's also a skilled chemist, able to adapt his paint into a multitude of gadgets, and very fast and agile, able to incorporate parkour into his movement and fighting style

Weapons: Tag's main weapon are his spraypaints, which he has chemically upgraded to be weaponised. He carries three main kinds of cans: Red paint can be sprayed as a highly flammable gas, which can then be ignited to explode; Blue paint is a sleeping gas which can subdue enemies given enough exposure, and Green paint is a highly effective healing agent used for treating wounds. He also carries a small pistol to be used as a last defence as his paint supply is limited, and a paint grenade which can blind enemies caught in it's radius

Relation: Has a crush on Tracer, often trying to impress her with heroics.

Extra: Can Often be found exploring wherever he finds himself and painting graffit.

From Blackfalcon69

Name: Kyle

Age: 21

Appearance: Kyle wear's a cowboy hat with overalls and an oversize t-shirt, regardless of mission or event. She has sandy brown hair, with is normally kept in a braid or ponytail. If she is on a mission however, she puts her long hair into her hat. Her eye's are blue. Her body is mostly muscle, but, and seems to have above average strength. However, she is still not as strong as Zarya.

Personality: Kyle comes off as the strong, silent and "tomboy" type. Some would consider her a badass, others consider her nothing more than a showoff. However, beneath her rough exterior and her even rougher inter is someone who does whatever it takes to keep her friends and allies alive.

Weapon's: Kyle's above average strength allows her to carry her main weapons, two small chain gun's, into the heat of battle. Due to the rate of fire, Kyle rarely bothers with aiming, and her strength helps keep the weapon's recoil under control. A massive pack on her back is where the gun's ammunition is stored, and is bullet and explosive resistant. Her best ability is her power that allow's her to harden her skin, gaining more endurance and take less damage from enemy fire. This and her strength lead some to believe that she is related to someone of America's super soldier program during the Omnic War.

Relation's: None

Extra: Kyle, due to her name and physical appearance at time's, can be mistaken for a guy. However, never tell her this, due to it being the fastest way to get on her bad side.

From Drakefire

Name: Serpentine (Real name Bai Long Ru)  
Age: 19  
Appearance: Tan Asian skin, tall, brown hair, green eyes. Snake-like mask and helmet, green snake powersuit with a snake-like eblem on the middle and rocket like legs, with toothy like feet, with two cubic holsters able to summon his Cobrwheelers at a small touch. Out of his armour, he often wears a green jacket and a navy-blue t-shirt with the Overwatch symbol on it, and tattooed trousers with dragons on them.  
Personality: A robotics prodigy at the age of 9, Bai's intelligence makes him cocky, sarcastic, and often "mean". Though if he is, he doesn't mean it, he's actually a kind hearted person who's intellect has helped more people than ever. He keeps the whole "Cocky Hero" thing only when in the Serpentine suit, in order to make sure Villains don't know they're dealing with a swan instead of a vulture.  
Weapons: The Serpentine Powersuit comes with the usual stuff-super agility and strength-in order to come up with the other heroes. However, since Bai's main intention is Stealth, the suit has the ability to cloak it's self in a sort of camoflauge. Not to mention, he designed the suit with a genetic auto-apply exoskeltion to limbs-or rather, the suit's abilities allow him to stretch his arms, legs, and head to long sizes, and toy with his opponents. His main weapon of choice-Cobrwheelers. Snake like pistols that shoot venom bullets at an opponent, which have 3 other modes. Shotput mode, turning it into a chain-like ball which Bai can toss and grab back instanley, delivering a deadly shock. Smash mode, applied to fists allow for a fast and sneaky poison strike, even effecting those who are pure robotics, delivering a sort of false warning into belivering the robot it'self IS poisoned. And finnaly, Snap mode, the two Cobrwheelers can be applied to the mask to enable deadly bites that can bite even a person with huge armour in half and poison breath.  
Relation: His brother came later in the forme of Monkey King, but besides that, no relation.  
Extra: He was inspired on his whole snake themed idea when a snake saved his life from a scavenger robot.

From Gadget The Critic.

Name:Puppeteer (Quang Lu Wu)

Age:19

Personality:A usual quick to upset, to the very depths of doubt guy. Quang is also at times very quiet, and easily forgotten, unless there were 2 people. He also hates doing athletic stuff very much, and usually skips out, or takes a rest even if it is a situation of dangerous events.

Appearance:He is skinny as a stick able to his finger bones very clearly. He has dark brown hair, pale asian skin, and dark brown eyes, and the right eye is a little bigger than the left (kinda unnoticeable). He usually wears dark blue shrit that covers his arms, and gloves that have circles with glasses in the palm area. Also has a small bag on his waist.

Weapons:2 shrinkable-Growing mechanical owl, and wolf that can attack with the commands of the glove.

Fire glove that can shoot a line of fire, and a healing glove that shoots a fast ball of light, bursting when making contact that heals nearby allies.

Relation:None really, most of family is dead, and is Mei's Niece.

Extra:He has only 1 friend

From Totally not the author.


End file.
